wwe_divasknockoutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Velvet Sky
Jamie Szantyr (born June 2, 1981)1 is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name Velvet Sky.3 She is the former TNA Women's Knockout Champion and is a former TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion as part of The Beautiful People (with Madison Rayne and Lacey Von Erich), with the group defending the title under the Freebird rule. She works outside of TNA as Talia Madison. Independent circuit (2004–2007) Prior to debuting, Szantyr was trained by Jason Knight and Kevin Landry at the House of Pain Pro Wrestling Dojo.12 After completing her training, she began working as a valet and wrestler on the independent circuit using the ring names Miss Talia, Talia Doll, and Talia Madison.1 On the independent circuit, she formed a tag team known as T&A with April Hunter.15 Talia made her debut for World Xtreme Wrestling (WXW) on March 3, 2004, where she defeated Alere Little Feather. She was booked to her first wrestling championship during her time in World Xtreme Wrestling, getting the WXW Women's Championship after winning a battle royal on May 29, 2004.6 Talia went on to successfully defended her title against April Hunter, Cindy Rogers, Psycho and Ariel.578 On August 28, Talia teamed up with Alicia in a winning effort defeating Cindy Rogers and Mercedes Martinez in a tag-team match.8 Talia continued her undefeated streak successfully defending her title against Alere Little Feather, Luscious Lily, Cindy Rogers, Officer Mercy, and against Feather and Alicia in a triple-treat match.58 On Novemher 27, Talia teamed up with April Hunter in a winning effort defeating The Moonshiners (Lulu and Trinity H. Campbell).8 On December 11, Talia successfully defended her title against Krissy Vaine.8 The following week, Talia teamed up with The Moonshiners (Lulu and Trinity H. Campbell) defeating Alicia, Cindy Rogers and Mercedes Martinez in a six-person tag-team match.8 Talia's winning streak ended after she was defeated by Martinez on April 25, 2005.8 On July 8 at the WXW Spotsfest event, Talia dropped her title to Martinez.8 On September 12 at the WXW Tour, Talia unsuccessfully challenged Martinez for the title in a rematch.8 At the WXW 4th Annual Women's Elite 8 event, Talia unsuccessfully challenged Martinez again this time in a triple-treat match also involving Krissy Vaine.8 Szantyr made a few appearances in World Wrestling Entertainment in 2005 and 2006.5 On the February 24, 2005 episode of WWE SmackDown!, she appeared as an extra during the JBL "Celebration of Excellence" party. She was then defeated by Victoria on July 11 in a match taped for WWE Heat.9 On January 2, 2006, she and Trinity were planted in the front row of the audience to be selected to dance with The Heart Throbs after their match in another Heat segment.10 She also auditioned for the 2007 Diva Search, but did not make the final eight.111 As Talia Madison, she held Defiant Pro Wrestling Women's title, which she won on April 8, 2006 after defeating Alere Little Feather and Nikki Roxx in a three-way match.5 Later that year, she debuted in MXW Pro Wrestling and defeated Alere Little Feather at Brass City Battle. She also wrestled in Women's Extreme Wrestling both as Talia Doll and Talia Madison, where she mainly worked in tag team matches. She found championship success here as half of The Simple Girls/The Madison Sisters with her (kayfabe) sister Nikki Madison, and as the "T" half of the T&A tag team with April Hunter, defeating Team Blondage's Amber O'Neal and Lollipop to get the title on WEW's April 6, 2006 pay-per-view.12 She also held the WEW World Women's title (as Talia Madison), defeating Angel Orsini on May 5, 2007.5 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Debut (2007) When Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) announced the creation of their women's division in 2007, Szantyr, using her Talia Madison ring name, was announced as one of the ten wrestlers in a 10-woman Gauntlet match to crown the first TNA Women's Knockout Champion at Bound for Glory pay-per-view.13 Before the show she made non-wrestling appearances on the October 5 episode of TNA Today14 and the October 11 Impact!, standing at ringside for the debut match of Amazing Kong along with the other gauntlet match participants. In the weeks following the gauntlet match, her ring name was changed to Velvet Sky. The Beautiful People (2007–2011) At the December Turning Point pay-per-view, Sky and Angelina Love were paired together and dubbed "Velvet Love Entertainment",15 later renamed to "The Beautiful People". After defeating ODB and Roxxi Laveaux early in the show, Love and Sky assisted Gail Kim in her match against Awesome Kong.15 They assisted Kim again after another match against Kong on the December 6 episode of Impact! and at Final Resolution pay-per-view, helping to stop a post-match brawl.16 On the March 13 episode of Impact!, Sky and Love attacked Roxxi Laveaux and later that night Gail Kim, thus becoming heels for the first time in TNA.5 At Lockdown, Sky and Love participated in the first ever "Queen of the Cage" match, which was won by Laveaux, when she pinned Love inside the cage.5 Sky and Love participated in the Make Over Battle Royal-Ladder Match at Sacrifice, which was won by Gail Kim.5 Sky and Love later added another factor to their gimmicks, placing brown paper bags over opponents heads. Soon after, Moose joined The Beautiful People, but she was quickly removed from the stable and the TNA roster after suffering an injury on the independent circuit. On July 17 episode of Impact!, Sky won a Knockouts Battle Royal for number one contendership to the Women's Knockout Championship, but lost the title match the next week as well as two more title matches immediately following to then champion Taylor Wilde.5 The Beautiful People began associating with Cute Kip, who become known as their "fashionist".5 At Bound for Glory IV, The Beautiful People and Cute Kip were defeated by ODB, Rhaka Khan, and Rhino.5 In March 2009 the team gained a new member in Madison Rayne, while Kip was "fired" from the stable twice in the following month before finally becoming a road agent for the company.5 Sky was in Love's corner when she defeated Kong and Wilde to claim the TNA Women's Knockout Championship at Lockdown. Sky was also in Love's corner at Slammiversary where she helped her defeat Tara by spraying hairspray in her eyes. At Hard Justice Sky, along with Angelina Love, competed in a tag match against ODB and Cody Deaner in a losing effort when Deaner pinned Sky causing Love to lose the Championship to ODB.17 After this loss, Madison Rayne was kicked out of The Beautiful People, with the pair vowing revenge in the upcoming tournament for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship.18 The last of the four quarter final matches pitted The Beautiful People against Rayne and a mystery partner. This mystery partner was later revealed to be the returning Roxxi. Regardless, The Beautiful People won the match and advanced to the semi-finals.5 Since that match was taped, Angelina Love had been released from her TNA Wrestling contract due to work visa issues.5 On the last episode of Impact! taped before her release Love and Sky advanced to the finals of the tag team tournament by defeating Tara and Christy Hemme after interference from Madison Rayne.5 Afterwards Rayne apologized to both Sky and Love, and was then welcomed back into the Beautiful People.5 At No Surrender Sky and Love's replacement Rayne were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Sarita and Taylor Wilde.19 On October 1 Love's replacement Lacey Von Erich made her debut and joined the Beautiful People.20 Love would return to the company on the January 14, 2010, episode of Impact!, but instead of re-joining the Beautiful People, she attacked them, thus turning face.21 Sky and Lacey Von Erich making their entrance in July 2010. On the March 8 Monday night episode of Impact! Sky and Rayne defeated the teams of Love and Tara and Sarita and Taylor Wilde in a three-way match to win the vacant TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, after interference from Daffney.22 The three members of the Beautiful People will defend the titles under the Freebird rule.23 On the April 5 episode of Impact!, Sky was one of the four winners of the very first LockBox Showdown Elimination Tag Match. The box she opened contained a contract for Sky to challenge anyone of her choosing at any time, regardless of the stipulation. Sky then announced that she would be using her contract to face the new Knockout Champion Angelina Love in a Leather and Lace match the following week.24 With Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne scheduled to receive a shot at the Knockout Championship at Lockdown, the Beautiful People turned the Leather and Lace match into a three-on-one beatdown in order to soften Love up for the pay-per-view the following Sunday.25 At the pay-per-view Rayne and Sky defeated Love and Tara, with Rayne becoming the new Women's Knockout Champion.26 Sky faced Love once again on the June 24 episode of Impact and won via disqualification after being dropped with a DDT on a steel chair, just like Von Erich the previous week.27 On June 27, 2010, Szantyr announced that she had signed a long–term contract extension with TNA.2829 In the summer of 2010, Sky began showing signs of a face turn, when Rayne began talking down to her and Von Erich, declaring that she did not need either of them and then recruited a mystery woman hiding behind a motorcycle helmet to help her in her feud with Angelina Love.3031 On the July 22 episode of Impact! Sky refused to go along with Rayne, the mystery woman and Sarita, when they all got done assaulting Love and Taylor Wilde, Von Erich on the other hand chose to leave with the trio.32 On July 27, at the tapings of the August 5 episode of Impact!, Sky and Von Erich lost the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Hamada and Taylor Wilde, when Rayne's and the mystery woman's interference backfired.3334 The following week Sky turned face by attacking the mystery woman during Rayne's title match with Angelina Love and in doing so caused a distraction, which cost Rayne the Women's Knockout Championship.35 On the August 19 episode of Impact!, Sky reunited with Angelina Love, accompanying her to the ring and helping her successfully defend the Women's Knockout Championship against Rayne, who was with the mysterious biker woman. After the match Sky and Love were beaten down by Rayne and the mystery woman.36 Rayne's mysterious ally was finally unmasked as Tara on the September 2 episode of Impact!, when the two of them defeated Sky and Love in their first match together in a year.37 At No Surrender Sky defeated Rayne in a singles match.38 Lacey Von Erich would join Sky and Love in the Beautiful People, after being saved by them from Rayne and Tara on the September 16 episode of Impact!.39 She, however, would leave the promotion two months later on November 11.40 In October Sky entered a feud with Sarita, who would score back–to–back pinfall victories over her on the October 28 and the November 4 episodes of Impact!, first in a six knockout tag team match and then in a singles match.4142 On the December 9 episode of Impact! Sky and Love defeated Sarita and Daffney in the first round match of a tournament for the vacant Knockouts Tag Team Championship, but Sky was still unable to pin Sarita.43 Two weeks later, Sarita attacked Sky prior to her and Love's tournament final match. As a result, Winter, who had been stalking Love for the past months, stepped up, took Sky's place in the match and teamed with Love to defeat Madison Rayne and Tara for the Knockouts Tag Team Championship.44 The following week Sarita defeated Sky in a Strap match.45 On the January 27 episode of Impact!, Sky brawled with Winter, claiming she was trying to break up the Beautiful People.46 Sarita pinned Sky once again on the February 17 episode of Impact!, in a tag team match, where she teamed with Rosita and Sky with Love. After the match Sky challenged Sarita to a one–on–one match, where she agreed to put her career on the line.47 On the March 3 episode of Impact! Sky was finally able to defeat Sarita in a singles match, salvaging her career in the process.48 On March 13 at Victory Road, Sky inadvertently cost Love and Winter the Knockouts Tag Team Championship in a match against Sarita and Rosita.49 On the March 24 episode of Impact!, Winter, seemingly having control over Love's actions, prevented her from saving Sky from a beatdown at the hands of Sarita and Rosita.50 On the April 7 episode of Impact!, Love, still under Winter's spell, turned into a villainess against Sky during a Knockouts Tag Team Championship match against Sarita and Rosita and left her to be pinned by the champions, effectively ending the Beautiful People.51 Singles competition and Women's Knockout Champion (2011–2012) On the April 28 episode of Impact!, the evil Love defeated Sky via submission in a singles match, no-selling all of her opponent's offense during the match. On the May 5 episode of Impact!, Sky pinned Winter in a two–on–three handicap match, where she teamed with Kurt Angle to face Winter, Love and Jeff Jarrett, announcing her intention of becoming the TNA Women's Knockout Champion in the process.53 On the May 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky defeated Love and Winter in a two–on–one handicap match, but was afterwards attacked by the returning ODB, who claimed that she had gotten fired from TNA the previous June because of her.5455 Sky and ODB faced each other in a singles match on the June 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, with Sky emerging victorious.56 The following week, Sky and Ms. Tessmacher failed in their attempt to win the Knockouts Tag Team Championship from Rosita and Sarita due to outside interference from ODB. Afterwards, Sky was beaten down by ODB and her new tag team partner, Jacqueline.57 On the June 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky and Tessmacher were defeated by Jacqueline and ODB in a tag team match.58 The feud was seemingly ended on the July 7 episode of Impact Wrestling, when Sky defeated ODB and Jacqueline in a two–on–one handicap match, forcing both of them out of TNA as per stipulation of the match.59 On the July 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, TNA Women's Knockout Champion Mickie James awarded Sky a shot at her title, but before the match could take place, James was attacked by Angelina Love and Winter. When Sky tried to make the save, she was attacked by the returning ODB and Jacqueline, who were then in turn attacked by the also returning Traci Brooks.60 On the September 15 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky defeated Angelina Love to qualify for a four-way TNA Women's Knockout Championship match at Bound for Glory.61 On October 16 at Bound for Glory, Sky won the TNA Women's Knockout Championship for the first time by defeating previous champion Winter, Madison Rayne and Mickie James in a four-way match, when Traci Brooks replaced original guest referee Karen Jarrett and counted the deciding pinfall.6263 On the October 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky came to thank the fans for supporting her, as she became the new Women's Knockout Champion. During her speech, she was attacked From behind by the returning villainess Gail Kim. On November 13 at Turning Point, Sky lost the Women's Knockout Championship to the evil Gail Kim, ending her reign at 28 days.65 On the January 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky and Mickie James were defeated by Tara in a three-way number one contenders match for the Knockouts Championship.66 On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling from the UK, Sky defeated the evil Mickie James in singles action. On the April 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky defeated Angelina Love, Madison Rayne, Mickie James, Tara and Winter in a six-way match to become the number one contender to Gail Kim's Women's Knockout Championship.67 On April 15 at Lockdown, Sky unsuccessfully challenged Kim for the title in a steel cage match.68 Sky received another shot at the title on the May 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, but was again defeated by Kim in a three-way match, which also included Brooke Tessmacher.69 The following month, a seed was planted for a possible feud between Sky and Mickie James, with James turning into a villainess due to her jealousy of Sky. Both Sky and James were defeated by Brooke Tessmacher in a #1 Contender's four way match that also included Tara on June 7. During the match, the evil James screamed at Sky on more than one occasion. However, after weeks of inactivity, on July 24, it was reported by numerous wrestling sites that Szantyr was close to leaving TNA, after failing to come to terms on a new contract with the promotion. Two days later, Szantyr confirmed her departure from TNA however she was still listed on the company's website roster. Other promotions (2011–2012) On June 18, 2011, Sky made her debut for Mexican promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración at Triplemanía XIX, where she teamed with Angelina Love, Mickie James and Sexy Star to defeat Cynthia Moreno, Faby Apache, Lolita and Mari Apache in an eight woman tag team match.76 On September 8, AAA announced that Sky would return to the promotion on October 9 at Héroes Inmortales.77 At the pay-per-view, Sky teamed with Jennifer Blake and Sexy Star to defeat Cynthia Moreno, Faby Apache and Mari Apache in a six woman tag team "Glow in the Dark" match.78 From June 30 to July 2, 2012, Sky took part in World Wrestling Council's (WWC) Anniversario weekend in Puerto Rico. On the first two nights, she was defeated in singles matches by Melina and, on the final night, she and Xix Savant defeated Melina and Davey Richards in a mixed tag team match.79 Velvet made her debut for Bad Boys of Wrestling Federation (BBWF) on September 8 at the BBWF Caribbean Wrestling Bash Aruba The Legend Tour, where she competed against Angelina Love in a winning effort.80 The following night on the BBWF Caribbean Wrestling Bash Aruba The Legend Tour, Sky competed against Angelina Love in a losing effort.81 Following her departure from TNA, Sky reunited with Angelina Love as the Beautiful People on September 22, 2012, at a Northeast Wrestling event, where they were defeated by Madison Rayne and Rosita.8283 Sky made her debut for Family Wrestling Entertainment (FWE) on October 4, 2012 at the Back 2 Brooklyn internet pay-per-view, where she teamed up with Angelina Love to defeat the FWE Women's Champion Maria Kanellis and Katrina Lea in a tag team match.84 Sky made her debut for Maryland Championship Wrestling (MCW) on October 27 at MCW Monster Mash event, where she teamed up with Angelina Love in a winning effort defeating Jessie Kaye and Niya in a tag-team match.85 Return to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Return and Knockouts Champion (2012–2013) On the December 6 episode of Impact Wrestlng, Sky made her return during a in-ring segment between Mickie James and TNA Women's Knockout Champion Tara and vowing to become champion again.86 The following week, Sky won her return match by defeating Madison Rayne.87 On January 13, 2013, at Genesis, Sky won a five woman gauntlet match by last eliminating Gail Kim, to become the number one contender to the Women's Knockout Championship.88 On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky defeated Kim again in a rematch to reaffirm her status as number one contender.89 The following week, Sky unsuccessfully challenged Tara for the Women's Knockout Championship after her boyfriend Jessie interfered on Tara's behalf.90 On January 25 at the tapings of the January 31 episode of Impact Wrestling in Manchester, England, Sky teamed up with James Storm defeating Tara and Jessie in a mixed-tag-team after Sky pinned Tara.91 The following day at the tapings of the February 21 episode of Impact Wrestling in London, Sky defeated Tara, Miss Tessmacher and Gail Kim in a fatal four–way elimination match, by last eliminating Kim to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship for the second time.92 Sky made her first televised title defense on the February 28 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Tara to retain her title.93 On March 10 at Lockdown, Sky defeated Gail Kim to retain the Women's Knockout Championship.94 On the March 28 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky saved Taryn Terrell from an attack from Gail Kim and Tara.95 The following week, Sky teamed up with Terrell in a losing effort to the team of Kim and Tara after the special guest referee Joey Ryan made a fast count on Terrell. After the match, Terrell gave Ryan a low-blow when Sky distracted him.96 On Twitter, TNA tweeted that Sky had suffered a knee injury when she landed on her knee after Kim performed a fireman's carry on Sky.97 Despite the injury, Sky successfully defended the Knockouts Championship against Mickie James on the April 25 episode of Impact Wrestling.98 On the May 23 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky lost the Women's Knockout Championship to James, ending her reign at 117 days. During both matches, James began a villainous transformation by attacking Sky's injured knee. Sky would spend the following weeks demanding a rematch, but James would reply by avoiding her and insisting that Sky isn't at 100%. On the June 13 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky showed James a note from her doctors that cleared her to compete and once again demanded a rematch for the Knockouts Championship. In response to her request, the evil Mickie James completed her villainous turn by attacking Sky as well as taking advantage of her recently injured leg. Sky and James finally had their rematch on the June 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, where James retained her championship after forcing Sky to submit to a Cross-legged STF. Sky returned on the July 25 episode of Impact Wrestling, saying she made the mistake of letting James know she was injured and she would never make that mistake again; Sky then sat ringside during James' title match with Gail Kim. Storyline With Chris Sabin (2013-2014) Sky has recently been featured in segments with Chris Sabin, playing off their real-life relationship. On the September 19 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sky sat at ringside and watched Sabin turn heel and attack Manik; however, she did not follow suit and still stands at ringside during his matches, despite being a face. On the October 3 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sky was supposed to face off against Brooke Tessmacher from Aces & Eights, but she was attacked in the ring by the debuting Lei'D Tapa. The match took place in the following week, and Sky (with Sabin at ringside) lost to Brooke, who earned a shot at the Knockouts Championship at Bound For Glory in the process. Sky unwillingly helped Sabin win the X Division Championship on two occasions; once at Bound For Glory and again from his rival Austin Aries. On the January 30, 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky reunited with her former Beautiful People tag-team partner Madison Rayne in a tag team match against Gail Kim and Lei'D Tapa, which they would win when Sky pinned Kim. After the match, Sky ended her relationship with Sabin after she was confronted by him. On the February 6 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sky was challenged by Sabin to a one-on-one match. The following week on Impact Wrestling, Sky's match against Sabin resulted in a no contest after Sky was attacked by Alpha Female. Beautiful People Reunion and Heel Turn (2014-present) On the March 13 edition of Impact, Sky and Rayne learned that Angelina Love returned to TNA. Later in the program, an in-ring segment took place where Sky was asked by Love to reform The Beautiful People with her. The following week, Sky accepted Love's request to reunite with her. On the March 27 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sky confronted Love over her attack on Rayne on the previous week and was ordered by Love to pick a side. Later in the evening, Sky turned into a villainess and attacked Rayne during her match against Love. While the referee was dealing with Love, the evil Sky spun Rayne around, kicked her in the gut and delivered a Beauty-T onto the arena floor, rolling her back into the ring and laughed at Rayne, allowing Love to get the win, officially reuniting the original heel duo. The Beautiful People made their in-ring return the following week on Impact Wrestling, defeating Rayne and Brittany after Love pinned Brittany following the Modified Makeover. On the April 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sky was defeated by Rayne in an Street Fight. On the following week, The Beautiful People would once again defeat Rayne in a tag team match, only this time with Gail Kim as her partner. At Sacrifice, Sky helped Love win the Knockouts Championship from Rayne by spraying hair spray in Rayne's eyes. On the May 1 edition of Impact Wrestling, The Beautiful People celebrated Love's record setting title win at Sacrifice, but they were interrupted by Gail Kim, Rayne, and Brittany, who stripped them of their evening gowns. The Beautiful People defeated Rayne and Brittany in a tag team elimination evening gown match the following week. Sky was defeated by Kim on the May 15 episode of Impact after Kim issued a challenge for any member of The Beautiful People to wrestle her. On the May 29 edition of Impact, Sky and Love defeated Kim and Brittany in tag team action. Personal life In high school, Szantyr competed in cheerleading, softball, cross-country, football, and track.1 She has stated in interviews, that since she started watching wrestling its former WWE Diva Lita that made her want to become a wrestler. Szantyr currently maintains a relationship with Chris Sabin Other mediaedit She was featured on MTV's Made alongside A.J. Styles, Taylor Wilde, and Angelina Love.100 On January 24, 2009, she appeared as a soccerette on British television program Soccer AM, along with Angelina Love.101 In November 2010 she was a contestant on an all TNA week of Family Feud, teaming with Angelina Love, Christy Hemme, Lacey Von Erich and Tara against Jay Lethal, Matt Morgan, Mick Foley, Mr. Anderson and Rob Van Dam.102 In June 2012, she was featured in Montgomery Gentry's music video for their song "So Called Life".103 In wrestling Sky's signature pose as she enters the ring. Finishing moves As Velvet Sky Beauty Mark5 (Double knee backbreaker)104105 – 2009 Beauty-T105 (Spike DDT)538106 – 2010–2012 In Yo' Face69107108 (Sitout double underhook facebuster)109 – 2011–present Skyliner5 (Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam)27 – 2009–2011 Stars in the Sky (Inverted swinging facebuster) - 2013-present Signature moves Dragon sleeper69110 Dropkick, sometimes to a seated opponent8711196 Facebreaker knee smash87 Inverted curb stomp110 Inverted swinging facebuster112113 Northern Lights suplex5114 Octopus stretch, sometimes while biting the opponent's hand or transitioned into a sunset flip105115 One-handed bulldog87111112 Reverse bulldog5114 Rolling cutter112113 Roll-up686911296 Russian legsweep105113116 Shoulder block112113 Snapmare followed by a shoot kick to the back of the opponent's head87105113117 Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown4163112113 Triangle choke105114 Vertical suplex112113 Managers Angelina Love5 Lacey Von Erich5 Madison Rayne5 Wrestlers managed The Brain Surgeons5 Simon Diamond5 Romeo Roselli5 Matt Striker5 John Walters5 Alere Little Feather5 Angelina Love5 Cute Kip5 Madison Velvet Sky as TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion. Entrance themes "I'm About to Freak" by Dale Oliver (TNA; October 15, 2007–December 6, 2007)118 "Angel On My Shoulder" by Dale Oliver (TNA; March 13, 2008–present)119 Championships and accomplishmentsedit Defiant Pro Wrestling DPW Women's Championship (1 time)120 Georgia Wrestling Alliance GWA Ladies Championship (1 time)121 Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI ranked her #14 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2012122 TNT Pro Wrestling TNT Women's Championship (1 time)5123 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 – with Lacey Von Erich and Madison Rayne124 TNA Women's Knockout Championship (2 times)62 Universal Wrestling Association UWA Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ariel125 Women's Extreme Wrestling WEW World Championship (1 time)126 WEW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with April Hunter (1) and Tiffany Madison (1)12 World Xtreme Wrestling WXW Women's Championship (1 time)56 1Sky defended the title with either Von Erich or Rayne under the Freebird Rule. Referencesedit ^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o Kamchen, Richard. "Velvet Sky Bio". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Retrieved 2010-10-10. ^ a b "Cagematch profile". Retrieved 2010-01-22. ^ a b "Velvet Sky". Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Retrieved 2009-03-28. ^ "The Beautiful One". fwrestling.com. Retrieved 2013-28-2. ^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z aa ab ac ad ae af ag ah ai aj ak al am "Velvet Sky Profile". Online World of Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-01-19. ^ a b "World Xtreme Wrestling Women's Title History". Solie's Title Histories. Retrieved 2008-01-25. ^ "WXW Super Show (May 30, 2004)". CAGEMATCH. Retrieved 2001-2013. ^ a b c d e f g h i j "Matchs = Velvet Sky = Wrestle Database = CAGEMATCH". CAGEMATCH. Retrieved 2001-2013. ^ "WWE Raw Results". Online World of Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-01-19. ^ "WWE Raw Results". Online World of Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-01-19. ^ "WWE Diva Search 2007: Road to the Final 8 Videos". WWE. 2007-08-26. Retrieved 2008-01-20. ^ a b "Independent Wrestling Results: April 2006". Online World of Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-01-25. ^ Chris Sokol (October 15, 2007). "Angle gets stung at Bound For Glory". SLAM Sports!! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-01-21. ^ Bill Banks (2007-10-07). "The 10/5 TNA Today with new knockout Talia Madison plus an interview with Kazarian". TNA Wrestling. Archived from the original on 2007-10-17. Retrieved 2008-01-21. ^ a b Chris Sokol. "Chaos rules at Turning Point". SLAM Sports!! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-01-21. Text "December 3, 2007" ignored (help) ^ Banks, Bill (2008-01-06). "Complete Results From Final Resolution". Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Archived from the original on 2008-05-23. Retrieved 2012-11-04. ^ "Hard Justice: Troubled Angle still the champ". Slam! Sports: Wrestling. Canadian Online Explorer. 2009-08-17. Retrieved 2010-10-10. ^ Boutwell, Josh (2009-08-21). "Impact Results – 8/20/09". WrestleView. Retrieved 2012-09-09. ^ Caldwell, James (2009-09-20). "CALDWELL'S TNA NO SURRENDER PPV REPORT 9/20: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Kurt Angle vs. Sting vs. Matt Morgan vs. A.J. Styles". PWTorch. Retrieved 2009-09-20. ^ Sokol, Bryan; Sokol, Chris (2009-10-02). "Impact: Elite Mafia meltdown". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Retrieved 2009-10-02. ^ Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-01-14). "WILKENFELD'S TNA IMPACT REPORT 1/14: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV broadcast". PWTorch. Retrieved 2010-01-15. ^ Keller, Wade (2010-03-08). "TNA IMPACT RESULTS 3/8: Keller's live ongoing report covering the historic beginning of Monday Night War II". PWTorch. Retrieved 2010-03-09. ^ Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-04-19). "WILKENFELD'S TNA IMPACT REPORT 4/19: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV broadcast—Whole F'n New Champion". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-04-20. ^ Keller, Wade (2010-04-05). "TNA IMPACT RESULTS 4/5: Keller's ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Hulk Hogan, Beautiful People, Lockdown hype". PWTorch. Retrieved 2010-04-06. ^ Caldwell, James (2010-04-12). "Caldwell's TNA Impact results 4/12: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV show – Jeff Hardy vs. Roode, Team 3D vs. The Band". PWTorch. Retrieved 2010-10-10. ^ Caldwell, James (2010-04-18). "Caldwell's TNA Lockdown Results 4/18: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of PPV – Styles vs. The Pope, Team Hogan vs. Team Flair, Angle vs. Anderson". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-07-23. ^ a b Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-06-24). "Wilkenfeld's TNA Impact report 6/24: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV broadcast". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-06-24. ^ Gerweck, Steve (2010-06-27). "TNA knockout signs extension". WrestleView. Retrieved 2010-06-27. ^ Caldwell, James (2010-06-29). "TNA News: TNA inks Knockout to new contract, Update on TNA tag team's contract status, Matt Morgan interview". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-06-29. ^ Martin, Adam (2010-07-15). "Impact Results – 7/15/10". WrestleView. Retrieved 2010-07-23. ^ Keller, Wade (2010-07-11). "TNA Victory Road results 7/11: Keller's ongoing "virtual time" coveage of live PPV event". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-07-23. ^ Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-07-22). "Wilkenfeld's TNA Impact report 7/22: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV broadcast". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-07-23. ^ Martin, Adam (2010-07-27). "Spoilers: TNA Impact for August 5". WrestleView. Retrieved 2010-07-28. ^ Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-08-05). "Wilkenfeld's TNA Impact report 8/5: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV broadcast". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-08-05. ^ Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-08-12). "Wilkenfeld's TNA Impact report 8/12: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV "Whole F'n Show" (updated)". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-08-13. ^ Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-08-19). "Wilkenfeld's TNA Impact report 8/19: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV broadcast". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-08-20. ^ Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-09-02). "Wilkenfeld's TNA Impact report 9/02: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV broadcast (updated)". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-09-03. ^ a b Caldwell, James (2010-09-05). "Caldwell's TNA No Surrender PPV results 9/5: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of live PPV – Angle vs. Hardy, Pope vs. Anderson". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-09-05. ^ Keller, Wade (2010-09-16). "Keller's TNA Impact report 9/16: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV show with Jeff Hardy vs. Kurt Angle". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-09-17. ^ Caldwell, James (2010-11-11). "TNA News: TNA Knockout announcers her departure from the company effective today". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-11-19. ^ a b Keller, Wade (2010-10-28). "Keller's TNA Impact report 10/28: Mr. Anderson's concussion plays center stage as Morgan turns babyface on Fortune, plus 3D confront Guns, Knockouts tag". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-12-10. ^ Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-11-04). "Wilkenfeld's TNA Impact report 11/4: Complete "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV broadcast (updated)". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-12-10. ^ Keller, Wade (2010-12-09). "Keller's TNA Impact results 12/9: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV episode". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-12-10. ^ Wilkenfeld, Daniel (2010-12-23). "Wilkenfeld's TNA Impact report 12/23: Complete "virtual time" coverage of Spike TV broadcast". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-12-23. ^ Keller, Wade (2010-12-31). "Keller's TNA Impact report 12/30: Morgan & Mystery Partner vs. Anderson & Mystery Partner, Knockouts Brawls, Jarrett vs. Amazing Red's little brother". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2010-12-31. ^ Bishop, Matt (2011-01-28). "Impact: 'Big Bad Booty Daddy' saves day for reinstated Angle". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Retrieved 2011-01-28. ^ Caldwell, James (2011-02-17). "Caldwell's TNA Impact report 2/17: Complete "virtual-time" coverage of Impact on Spike TV – Against All Odds fall-out, Flair's TV return, TNA World Title match". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-02-18. ^ Caldwell, James (2011-03-03). "Caldwell's TNA Impact report 3/3: Ongoing "virtual-time" coverage of Impact on Spike TV – Hogan, wedding, 3/3/11 reveal, Tag Title match, retirement match, celebrities". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-03-03. ^ Caldwell, James (2011-03-13). "Caldwell's TNA Victory Road PPV results 3/13: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of live PPV – Sting vs. Hardy TNA Title match". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-03-13. ^ Caldwell, James (2011-03-24). "Caldwell's TNA Impact report 3/24: Who's the #1 contender? Anderson vs. RVD main event, Flair vs. Fortune, Abyss returns". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-03-25. ^ Baxendell, Matt (2011-04-08). "Bax's TNA Impact report 4/7: Sting vs. RVD main event, tag teams split, Jarrett climbs the cage with ease, Overall Show Grade". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-04-08. ^ Bishop, Matt (2011-04-29). "Impact: Sting keeps defending". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Retrieved 2011-04-29. ^ Baxendell, Matt (2011-05-05). "Bax's TNA Impact report 5/5: Main-Eventers Take The Week Off, Hype For Next Week's Show". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-05-06. ^ Caldwell, James (2011-05-19). "Caldwell's TNA Impact results 5/19: Ongoing "virtual-time" coverage of "Impact Wrestling" era, Sacrifice fall-out and Slammiversary hype". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-05-24. ^ Caldwell, James (2011-05-26). "Caldwell's TNA Impact report 5/26: Ongoing "virtual-time" coverage of "Impact Wrestling" – Angle vs. RVD, Street Fight, 1990s Night". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-06-09. ^ Caldwell, James (2011-06-09). "Caldwell's TNA Impact report 6/9: Ongoing "virtual-time" coverage of Impact Wrestling on Spike TV – final PPV hype, Angle-Jarrett confrontation". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-06-09. ^ Keller, Wade (2011-06-16). "Keller's TNA Impact report 6/16: Ongoing coverage of Slammiversary fallout on Spike TV". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-06-16. ^ Boutwell, Josh (2011-06-24). "Impact Wrestling Results – 6/23/11". WrestleView. Retrieved 2011-06-26. ^ Baxendell, Matt (2011-07-07). "Bax's TNA Impact Wrestling report 7/7: Complete Coverage of 300th Episode, Will Mr. Anderson Join Immortal?". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-07-08. ^ Keller, Wade (2011-07-21). "Keller's TNA Impact Wrestling report 7/21: Ongoing "virtual time" report on Sting title win fallout". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-07-21. ^ Keller, Wade (2011-09-15). "Keller's TNA Impact Wrestling report 9/15 (Hour One): Robert Roode celebrates BFG Series Win, Angle sets agenda for Roode before PPV, Jeff Hardy looks for forgiveness". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-09-16. ^ a b Caldwell, James (2011-10-16). "Caldwell's TNA Bound for Glory PPV results 10/16: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of live PPV – Angle-Roode, Hogan-Sting". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-10-16. ^ a b Martin, Adam (2011-10-16). "Bound for Glory PPV Results – 10/16/11". WrestleView. Retrieved 2012-10-21. ^ Caldwell, James (2011-10-20). "Caldwell's TNA Impact Wrestling report 10/20: Complete "virtual-time" coverage Bound for Glory fall-out, TNA World Title match". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-10-21. ^ Caldwell, James (2011-11-13). "Caldwell's TNA Turning Point PPV results 11/13: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of live PPV – Roode-Styles, five title matches". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-11-13. ^ Boutwell, Josh (2012-01-27). "Impact Results – 1/26/12". WrestleView. Retrieved 2012-01-27. ^ Turner, Scott (2012-04-06). "Turner TNA Impact Wrestling results 4/5: Hogan's first show as GM, return of the Motor City Machineguns, Lockdown hype continues". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2012-04-06. ^ a b Caldwell, James (2012-04-15). "Caldwell's TNA Lockdown PPV results 4/15: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of live PPV – Roode-Storm main event, Angle-Hardy, Lethal Lockdown opener". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2012-04-15. ^ a b c d Turner, Scott (2012-05-18). "Turner's TNA Impact Wrestling results 5/17: Sacrifice fall-out, Gail vs. Velvet vs. Brooke for Knockouts Title, Samoa Joe vs. Kurt Angle". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2012-05-18. ^ Caldwell, James (2012-06-07). "Caldwell's TNA Impact Wrestling results 6/7: Ongoing "virtual-time" coverage of live Impact – six-man tag, final Slammiversary hype". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2012-07-29. ^ Martin, Adam (2012-07-24). "Report on the contract status of three TNA wrestlers". WrestleView. Retrieved 2012-07-26. ^ Caldwell, James (2012-07-24). "Another TNA KO leaving the company?". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2012-07-26. ^ Meltzer, Dave (2012-07-25). "Wed. update: TNA departure, UFC light heavy title contender, New Strikeforce main event announced, 2 more UFC injuries, ROH TV lineup, McMann talks Rousey and PEDs, Olympics, Mysterio and more". Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Retrieved 2012-07-26. ^ Namako, Jason (2012-07-26). "Velvet Sky confirms TNA release". WrestleView. Retrieved 2012-07-26. ^ Meltzer, Dave (2012-07-26). "Velvet Sky confirms departure from TNA". Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Retrieved 2012-07-26. ^ Cano Vela, Eduardo (2011-06-17). "AAA TripleManía XIX (Cobertura y resultados 18 de junio de 2011) – Mesias pierde la cabellera, Jeff Jarrett nuevo Megacampeón, Dr. Wagner vence a RVD" (in Spanish). SuperLuchas Magazine. Retrieved 2011-06-24. ^ "Velvet Sky a Héroes Inmortales". Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (in Spanish). 2011-09-08. Retrieved 2011-09-08. ^ Cano Vela, Eduardo (2011-10-09). "AAA Héroes Inmortales (Cobertura y resultados 9 de Octubre de 2011) – Mesias y Sting empatan y unen sus fuerzas contra Konnan, Jarrett y sus aliados, Wagner gana pero Octagón y La Parka lo traicionan, los perros pierden las cabelleras" (in Spanish). SuperLuchas Magazine. Retrieved 2011-10-09. ^ Perez, Jose (2012-07-07). "Complete details and results from WWC's Anniversario 2012 weekend". Pro Wrestling Insider. Retrieved 2012-08-27.source? ^ "BBWF Carribean Wrestling Bash Aruba – The Legend Tour = Events Database = CAGEMATCH". Cagematch. Cagematch. Retrieved September 8, 2012.source ^ "BBWF Carribean Wrestling Bash Aruba – The Legend Tour = Events Database = CAGEMATCH". Cagematch. Cagematch. Retrieved September 9, 2012.source ^ Gillott, Geoff; Strum, Phil (2012-09-22). "Notes from the Northeast Wrestling show 9–22 Fishkill, NY (updated)". Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Retrieved 2012-10-02. ^ Caldwell, James (2012-07-31). "Beautiful People re-uniting post-TNA". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2012-10-02. ^ Johnson, Mike (2012-10-06). "FWE 'Back to Brooklyn' iPPV coverage: Dreamer VS. Rhino, Beautiful People, Winter, Maria, Big Daddy V, awesome six man tag and more". Pro Wrestling Insider. Retrieved 2012-10-20.source? ^ "MCW Monster Mash = Event Database = CAGEMATCH". Cagematch. Cagematch. Retrieved October 27, 2012.source ^ "Dot Net TNA News: Spoiler regarding a notable name returning to television tonight (spoiler)".source ^ a b c d e Boutwell, Josh. "Impact Results – 12/13/12". TNA. Wrestleview. Retrieved December 13, 2012. ^ "CALDWELL'S TNA GENESIS PPV RESULTS 1/13: Complete "virtual-time" coverage of live PPV - Hardy defends TNA Title against two foes, two title matches, #1 contender matches". ^ Caldwell, James (2013-01-17). "CALDWELL'S TNA IMPACT RESULTS 1/17: Complete coverage of the "Why TNA May Want To Reconsider Being Live" episode". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2013-01-17. ^ Carrier, Steve (January 24, 2013). "TNA Impact Wrestling Results - January 24, 2013". ringsidenews.com. Retrieved January 24, 2013. ^ "IMPACT Wrestling #447 (January 25, 2013)". CAGEMATCH. Retrieved December 27, 2013. ^ http://www.pwinsider.com/article/74978/tna-impact-spoilers-for-214-and-221.html?p=1 ^ "CALDWELL'S TNA IMPACT RESULTS 2/28: Complete "virtual-time" coverage of live Impact - TNA & Jeff Hardy return to Orlando; Angle unmasks A&E member, but cameraman misses the shot". ^ "CALDWELL'S TNA LOCKDOWN PPV RESULTS 3/10: Live, in-person coverage from San Antonio - Hardy vs. Ray TNA Title match, Lethal Lockdown, more". ^ Codwell, James. "CALDWELL'S TNA IMPACT RESULTS 3/28: Ongoing "virtual-time" coverage of live Impact "Open Fight Night" edition". PWInsider. Retrieved March 28, 2013. ^ a b c Boutwhell, Josh. "TNA Impact Wrestling Results - 4/4/13 (Hogan confronts Styles)". Wrestleview. Retrieved April 4, 2013. ^ "NEWS: @VelVelHoller sustained a knee injury on IMPACT - watch exclusive backstage #TNAReACTION footage at: http://youtu.be/Kx6rv2YA 4E". Twitter. Retrieved Impact Wrestling. ^ "CALDWELL'S TNA IMPACT RESULTS 4/25 (Hour 2): Ongoing "virtual-time" coverage of live Impact - Bully-Hogan, title matches". ^ "CALDWELL'S TNA IMPACT RESULTS 5/23: Complete "virtual-time" coverage of live Impact - Hogan returns home, A.J. in Aces & Eights?, final show in current timeslot". ^ Martin, Adam (2009-09-07). "Recap of AJ Styles on MTV's "Made"". WrestleView. Retrieved 2010-06-24. ^ "Week 24 – The Beautiful People". Sky Sports. Retrieved 2010-06-24. ^ Martin, Adam (2010-09-06). "Air dates for TNA Wrestling stars on "Family Feud"". WrestleView. Retrieved 2010-11-03. ^ Caldwell, James (2012-06-21). "New item announced for live Impact". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2012-06-22. ^ Lansdell, Chris (2009-02-27). "A Brace for Impact 02.26.09". 411mania.com. Retrieved 2009-03-30. ^ a b c d e f "Velvet Sky - Bios - LethalWOW". LethalWOW. ^ Boutwell, Josh (2011-09-16). "Impact Wrestling Results – 9/15/11". WrestleView. Retrieved 2011-09-16. ^ "12/13 Kester's TNA Impact Wrestling Live Coverage Review: Velvet Sky vs. Madison Rayne, Rob Van Dam vs. Kenny King, and Jeff Hardy and James Storm vs. Aces and Eights". ^ Sky, Velvet (2011-10-07). ""its called "in yo face!"". Twitter. Retrieved 2011-10-07. ^ Bishop, Matt (2011-10-16). "Bound For Glory: Awful finish undermines outstanding show". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Retrieved 2011-10-17. ^ a b Boutwell, Josh (2009-11-21). "Impact Results – 11/20/08 – Orlando, FL". WrestleView. Retrieved 2010-04-21. ^ a b Martin, Adam (2010-09-24). "Impact Results – 9/23/10". Wrestleview. Retrieved 2012-09-09. ^ a b c d e f g Boutwell, Josh. "TNA Impact Wrestling Results - 1/17/13 (Wedding night)". Wrestleview. Retrieved January 17, 2013. ^ a b c d e f g Josh, Boutwhell. "TNA Impact Wrestling Results - 1/24/13 (Hardy vs. Daniels)". Wrestleview. Retrieved January 24, 2013. ^ a b c "GLORY profile". G.L.O.R.Y. Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-01-19. ^ Boutwell, Josh (2010-01-01). "Impact Results – 12/31/09". WrestleView. Retrieved 2010-01-03. ^ Boutwell, Josh (2009-10-30). "Impact Results - 10/29/09". WrestleView. Retrieved 2009-10-30. ^ Boutwell, Josh (2009-07-10). "Impact Results – 7/9/09". WrestleView. Retrieved 2009-11-18. ^ "Talia Madison (I'm About to Freak)". The American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers. Retrieved 2010-06-20. ^ "Emergence". Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Retrieved 2009-11-13. ^ "Defiant Pro Wrestling Results". Online World of Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-01-25. ^ "Independent Wrestling Results – May 2006". Online World of Wrestling. Retrieved 2007-07-04. ^ "Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) Female 50 for 2012". The Internet Wrestling Database. Retrieved 2012-12-29. ^ "